


【香路】 A Transient Joy

by crownf



Category: ONE PIECE（ワンピース）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownf/pseuds/crownf
Summary: *《春梦一场》*假设在长途旅行途中，山治有了一场美妙但仓促结束的春梦*香路





	【香路】 A Transient Joy

*致与我超级有缘分的圆圆太太  
生日快乐~

 

*正文

 

山治感到有个女人从他的两腿之间钻了出来，敞开的衣襟仿佛献祭般贴近他的面颊，宛如初坠爱河的夏娃，他不禁将手搭在对方柔韧若柳枝的腰上，如此继续下去，他心知自己将领略一场朦胧的快感。

 

就在他顶起胯贴紧对方的，准备进一步深入时，他醒了过来。

 

他的船长站在吊床的一头，圆溜溜的眼睛冲着他的唇，下颌对着他的眼，对方嫩红的舌头在视野里忽进忽出，呼出的热气喷到鼻尖上仿佛烫出了一道豁口让他感到轻度窒息，嘴里还大声念叨着那几个他烂熟于心的字眼，在半夜将他唤醒。

 

山治懵地盯着橡皮人一张一合的嘴，仿佛脸颊上还留着梦里那个吻的余温。

 

他记得自己栖身贴到的地方，有着女人不会有的突起。

 

我靠，是个男人。

 

耳旁响起的一般人难免觉得聒噪，但他却早已习惯的催促声，打断了他的遐思。

 

“山治给我吃的，我肚子饿了。”

 

“山治我肚子饿了，给我吃的。”

 

“山治……”

 

“……嗯，等着。”

 

怔忪间起身，没有惯性责骂橡皮人，也没顾得上挂在嘴边的礼仪，山治翻身起床的时候还被散开的鞋带绊了一脚。

 

然而，路飞后知后觉地发现山治不对劲的时候，是在他连续干掉两大盆肉后又从山治手里收到新一盆之后了，他适时地提醒山治明天船员的伙食余量，也当然是在吃完这盆肉之后了。

 

“山治，明天我们就能上岛了吗？”

 

“白痴，娜美小姐不是说了我们要在海上漂至少一周才能到下一个地方吗？”

 

“那你记得给他们钓鱼，肉刚刚都被你烧完了哈哈哈哈。”

 

小船长标志性爽朗的笑声逐渐远去，山治愣愣地看着空了的冰箱和满桌被啃得干干净净的骨头，恨不能用平底锅把路飞拍进海里的同时，他也意识到。

 

自己陷入了性焦虑。

 

那是史无前例的春梦，海浪声叠起，海鸥鸣啭，肌肤如同陷入什么组织般的柔软质感，海风像舞动着的修长双臂般蹭过脸颊和发梢，年轻的身体和稚嫩的亲吻在熹微晨光里变得尤其清晰。

 

一旦回忆起这绮梦来，他的身体便无处不在狂欢，下腹汇聚团团热意向胯间聚拢，性器如同气球充气般迅速膨胀起来，这时候梦中人是什么性别仿佛都不重要了。

 

不如说，山治潜意识里更希望那人是个年轻的男孩，最好是亲吻他的双唇里，会吐出如细沙摩挲贝壳似的颗粒感十足的声音来，最好男孩压在他身上时，会亲昵地拖长音地唤他“山治”。  
就如同他的船长一般。

 

燃烬的烟灰落到指端，只有灼烧的痛感能警醒他，那只是一场梦。

 

船舱内能听到大家开始陆陆续续醒来，甚至还能听到那个傻乎乎的橡皮人炫耀似地跟罗宾说，“是真的，梦里山治给我吃了三大盆肉，太香了……”，乌索普以为路飞在吹牛，也跟着吹嘘起自己的梦境，慢慢地竟然变成梦境分享大会来。

 

真是一个让他难以加入的讨论。

 

 

＊＊＊＊

 

“娜美小姐，罗宾小姐，让我为两位迷人的lady奉上今天的养颜美容早餐。”

 

“谢谢你，山治君。”

 

“乌索普，路飞在吃你碗里的肉。”

 

“纳尼？！路飞你&*@#￥%*%￥#@”

 

……

 

一切仿佛都万分寻常。

 

罗宾躺在椅子上，从太阳镜的上方扫视甲板上的人们，索隆还是迅速地解决完早餐枕着双臂睡回笼觉，乔巴和乌索普为了躲避路飞的夺食往嘴里塞食物至同时噎住，娜美一边训斥着船长的贪食一边让山治再给路飞来点儿，我们的船长则是遵从娜美的指令嗖地拉长手臂把自己弹到厨房，不过，今天这种情况看来，娜美的话语仿佛成为了船长去找山治的理由。

 

在罗宾看来，路飞一直是个直觉式动物，连深入敌穴都不会隐蔽的家伙，平日里对于万事万物也都随便大条，但仿佛又有他天生的雷达，对于人际的拿捏十分敏感，在关键的时候做出连当事人都未曾想到的却贴合本意的回应，好像生来就知道怎样收买人心。

 

因为整条船上，除了她自己，也就剩路飞觉察到，山治君今天不太寻常。

 

当然，她永远也不会知道路飞觉察到山治的不同，是依据早餐给他的肉比平时少这一点了。

 

 

 

＊＊＊＊

“山治~你听到了吗？娜美说加餐！”

 

山治转身，擦刀。

 

“山治~我要吃肉！”

 

把刀插回去，开始放水洗碗。

 

“肚子好饿啊，山治~”

 

碗洗到一半，伸手摘下挂着的围裙，系好。

 

“山治~山治~”

 

被呼唤的男人围裙底下远不如面上沉着，实际上，路飞刚到厨房门口，他的下体便隐隐跳动，好像对于船长光顾厨房时鲜有的二人世界期待不已。

 

仿佛两人独处的时候他就能将手指插入对方的黑发里，让那张一刻也不消停的嘴衔着拉链打开小山治的包装纸，让他从自己翘起的头部慢慢吞咽直至整个塞进路飞的口腔里，对，整个，他的橡皮人有足够的能力容纳他，温热的腔体里唾液和他的前液混为一体，他会动情地抽动自己的性器，并在进出间猜想，路飞是否会喜欢自己的肉棒胜过香肠。

 

他感觉自己的裆部要爆炸了，而船长仍在用他那粘人却恰好能套住他心思的嗓音，如同焦糖拔丝般撒娇着唤他。

 

“就算是船长也不例外，你知道惹恼一个厨子的下场是什么吗？”

 

山治压着嗓子吐出来的声音那样轻，不像是从嘴里说出来的，倒像是从他叼着的香烟头处，袅袅娜娜飘出来的。

 

“我猜，你都不知道自己哪里做错了。”顿了顿，山治侧过身来看着傻愣愣的船长，“牛嚼了我的料理还误以为是梦，永远不能被原谅。”

 

肆意进入别人的梦乡，撩拨起别人通身欲望，却被现实生活中那人的呼唤打断即将到来的高潮，这回可真是欲壑难填了。

 

“原来大吃了一顿不是梦哈哈哈哈。”

 

路飞听言，后知后觉地发现虽然早餐没吃够平常的量，倒也不太饿，但要回忆起那顿被当做美梦的肉宴的滋味也太难了，果然还是需要山治补足早上少他的肉才行。

 

“但是，今天的肉比平时少，所以……”

 

“所以，我来教你回忆当时的滋味。”

 

说完，欺身贴近他，黑发男孩正盘腿坐在餐桌边，头有气无力搭在桌面上，两人站着便有足足一头的身高差，此刻拉得更大，也愈发方便金发男人用他那结实的长腿将男孩堵在桌前，从路飞背部弯腰注视他被桌面挤得嘟起来的脸颊。

 

把男孩头顶的草帽拨开，山治蛊惑般对路飞说：

 

“笨蛋，闭眼。”

 

金发男人满意地看到被困在身下的男孩闭上了他滴溜溜转个不停的眼睛，食指在空中怜惜般虚描着对方左边脸上的疤痕。 倘若此刻有第三个人，会惊叹对方连被额发遮住的左眼里都流泻出的爱意，从少年的下颌流连到顽皮的额角，直到山治隐隐发现对方开始不耐烦地抽动眉毛像是随时要睁开眼，这才无奈地垂下头去——

 

四唇相接的瞬间，他的躁动平息了。

 

他为了啄吻船长，头发也扫在桌面上，右手捏着路飞消瘦的肩膀，腰弯成不可思议的角度，像一道漆黑的屏障，极具占有意味地从后方环住少年。

 

山治像对待从未见过的某一山珍般，一再品尝少年柔软的唇，发出一阵轻却紧促的“啵”声。他知道，他深埋在心底的欲望已然被他的挚爱之吻净化，此刻内心感到胜过曾经任何时刻的充盈。

 

虽然，被亲吻的那个人可能还想不通，落在他嘴上的软软的是种什么肉，以及为什么没有肉香还有股呛鼻的烟味。

 

风从窗口遛了进来，然后在这静谧的吻里，羞涩地离去。

 

 

 

＊＊＊＊

罗宾看着紧闭的厨房门终于打开了，厨子从里面走了出来。

 

“山治君，你的衬衣领子立起来了。”

 

fin.


End file.
